


All In

by magdalyna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cumplay, Drunk Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn't really get Louis and Harry's mating displays to Liam. Niall has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dont_Let_go_of_the_Ship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Let_go_of_the_Ship/gifts).



> i-am-thecosmos betated it
> 
> For the OT5 Exchange. I went with the 3rd prompt I received and kinda ran with it. I hope my giftee likes it!
> 
> Prompt 3: Group Sex, H/L pre-existing relationship-Harry and Louis have a stupid game they like to play where they can see who can make Liam the most uncomfortable. It starts pretty innocent, innuendos, making out in front of him, until one night when the boys are out together and Zayn and Niall decide to join in the fun. By the end of the night the only thing that's feeling uncomfortable is everyone's arse. Feel free to use any of my above likes and mix and match as you please!

Zayn wakes up slowly, his nose buried in the nape of Niall’s hair, arm slung over Niall’s pale body with his cock nestled between the cheeks of Niall’s arse. He peeks under the covers and yeah. His morning wood definitely didn’t get there all neatly tucked in on its own. His raises an eyebrow. “This a hint, babe?” he asks, nuzzling into Niall ear. Niall shifts, turns his head a bit to smile at him. “And if it was?” He rolls his hips nice and slow, the cheeky bastard.

Zayn smirks. He slides his arm down so his hand can curl itself on Niall’s sharp hipbone. “I think I can figure out something to do, then.” He says as he shifts his hips, nudges at Niall’s hole with the blunt tip of his cock. 

A weight in the form of Louis dive bombing their bed startles him, his heart somewhere next to his stomach as Niall smacks a pillow at Louis’ face. 

“What the fuck, Lou!” he hisses as Louis, who somehow managed to sit himself on Niall’s chest. 

“Bus call, lovebirds.” Louis says, and bites down on an apple, grinning like he’s got a canary behind his teeth. 

“And Liam couldn’t make it up to tell us, then, Tommo?” Niall sighs, resigned. 

“Harry’s with him.” Louis explains, munching on his apple. Zayn rolls his eyes. He knows exactly what that means. Judging from the irritated set of Niall’s mouth, so does he.  


Niall wriggles under the covers, Louis buoyed oddly about and then like a flash, he’s been kicked off the bed, squawking all offended like and Niall is left completely uncovered and exquisitely naked. Zayn grins at him fondly, setting a hand on Niall’s bad knee and looks down at Louis.

For his part, Louis looks nothing less than like a disgruntled cat. 

“Your mating displays are sickening.” Louis sniffs. 

Ignoring him, Niall ploughs on. “When are you two gonna give it a rest? Thought the hazing was over with now that you and Liam are all simpatico. Poor lad gets all out of sorts whenever you and Hazza start in on this again.” Niall asks Louis, particularly blunt this morning, Zayn notes. 

*

He supposes it really started in the bungalow. Harry and Lou were already inseparable, whispering and cuddling up in arm chairs and in cozy corners almost from the first hour Zayn had gotten there. 

Niall had been fascinated with Louis and was orbiting the two of them like a fond moon caught between two sister planets. 

Zayn had taken a look at the whole thing and then at Liam, who was doing his best startled doe impression and quietly asked him about any new movies he wanted to check out, and from there they were exuberantly geeking out over comic trades and Nolan. 

But Harry and Lou had soon turned their attention to Liam, and Harry had spent most of the week in increasing states of undress while sprawling over Liam on every chair or lounger in the place, all with Louis looking on with a gleam in his eye Zayn would come to be very familiar with.

The skinny dipping bits still make Zayn vaguely uncomfortable and riled up by turns.

*

Zayn is sketching in the bus lounge when Niall plops down next to him and burrows into his free side and Zayn pauses, hooking his elbow around Niall like an outstretched wing.  


“Called Hazza off Liam then, babe?” he wonders. 

Niall snorts. “Liam’s in his bunk on his phone and the lovebirds are on Bus 1, probably fucking by now. Idiots, they need to just ask him into their bed, quit messing with him like this.”

“Cause that would go over so well, with the pigtail shit they’ve been pulling for literal years.” Zayn says, brushing his lips over Niall’s temple. 

“Not everyone can be us.” Niall agrees calmly. Zayn narrows his eyes. He knows that tone. That is Niall’s ‘I’m planning something and you won’t know what hit you’ tone. See, he and Lou may be the merry pranksters everyone and their second cousin knows about, but Niall? Niall is methodical and persistent enough for the drawn out shenanigans. He can out wait everyone and suddenly boom! They suddenly own the rights to a minor pop punk foursome Lou just happened to hear about on the internet. Or have itching powder sprinkled into all the pants and vests somehow in the middle of a tour. 

Zayn sighs.  


“Can my skin not be stained like a lime green leopard for a month this time?” Zayn asks. It’d been bad enough looking like off milk, but keeping those patches of his skin covered up away from the paps and fans’ gaze was the real challenge. 

Niall takes Zayn’s hand and kisses the back of it. “I make no promises, my love.” is all Niall will say on the matter. 

Zayn supposes he can live with that. Niall had ridden him for all he was worth with those lime green spots on him, dodgy knee or no knee every chance they could steal. 

* 

Live shows back in the X Factor house had actually been sort of miserable, aside from the stomach churning anxiety Zayn felt over having to keep track of all the silly dance parts as well as hope he didn’t sound too screechy or froggy when he had to do his bit on the songs. He knew his voice hadn’t settled down enough for it to be an unheard of possibility. 

Harry and Louis had been well on their way to being HarryandLouis and everyone knew it. He had caught one of the producers asking Lou to ‘tone the camp down’ which, fuck that bloke very much, Zayn still thinks, but that’s life, he decided. 

The actual miserable part was how focused on Liam the pair of them became, Lou and Liam always butting heads, both wanting to be in charge and Harry… 

Harry followed Liam around like a puppy, always trying to be either near Lou or next to Liam during the shows. 

And Liam would have his strop with Lou and was generally puzzled by all the touching and … fonding Harry doled out to him. They were all pretty touchy, huggy lads, but Harry lit up when he got to have a good cuddle with Liam. 

*

Usually, after a show, there’s a way to these things: Zayn will go up to his room to chill out, Niall will round up a pub crawl, and the other lads may or may not join in.  


After he had sorted him and Niall out, proper boyfriends like, and stopped going on the pull with Harry, Zayn sort of stopped clubbing. The appeal of drunken, sloppy sex and blurred nights had lost its shine.

He’ll come out if the mood strikes or for something special, but Zayn generally prefers to sketch out doodles or watch a film or go over any new hip hop tracks he’s come across lately. He can smoke out his own balcony and doesn’t have to smell anyone else’s smoke, be it weed or the reedy scratchiness of cheap tobacco unlike the aroma assault a club would offer. 

Sometimes Liam will join him or he’ll go to Liam’s room, and then they’ll watch films on either of their laptops while they trade bags of crisps back and forth. They’ll joke and talk about music they want the other to listen to, sharing headphones. Zayn will soak up Liam’s warmth from how close they’re cuddled up, admiring the new planes and angles of Liam’s body that long sessions with Mark in the gym have brought. Liam has worked hard for his fitter body, and Zayn’s happy for him.

It’s nice to reconnect with Liam like this, cocooned in blankets and Iron Man 2 and the latest Drake remix, their breathing synchronized. Niall will find him eventually, drunk and cuddle hungry, and they’ll shuffle til Zayn’s in the middle, drowsy and warm, Niall curled onto one side like a limpet and Liam starting to snore on his other. 

*

Zayn couldn’t make heads or tails of it by himself, this constant push pull magnetism between Harry and Louis on one end and Liam on the other and had finally broached the subject with Louis one evening, up on the roof of their hotel in the middle of America for their first headlining tour, over a joint. 

The conversation still feels a little unreal, but that’s weed for you. 

Lou had looked down at his hands, fidgety with the joint. “Suppose we both like the way his eyes smile. We want to see it all the time.” He had explained, and Zayn guesses, for being utter twats to Liam from word go, it actually made sense for the two blockheads. 

“One time, we even made out in front of ‘em. Think we hoped he’d take the hint, I wager.” Louis had looked down then, at the city below them. He didn’t bother asking why neither would talk to Liam about it now, they all knew how much the lad wanted a stable relationship. He was a traditional sort that way. 

*

Niall slips into their room a few hours after the show, just as Zayn starts wondering when he’d be back, idly poking at the buttons on his nokia. Niall had mentioned to him before they left for the venue that he had something in mind that he wanted Zayn awake for, so Zayn had obliged, intrigued. 

Zayn watches him move about the room from his perch on their bed, and he thinks Niall is just a little tipsy, which is unusual, even for the after after party. 

“C’mon, love, the lads are waiting. You’re fine in your trackies.” Niall says, lips brushing the shell of his ear as he comes in for a kiss that Zayn happy returns. 

He takes his keycard and follows Niall out to Liam’s suite and it doesn’t twig on for him until they’re inside the room, door bolted and he sees the open bottles of vodka and Jack on the weird, modernist coffee table and the glassy look in Harry’s eyes and the sloppy smile Liam gives him. Louis is sprawled in both their laps like a contented cat, nose nuzzling into the space of Liam’s neck. 

Niall hands him a shot of Jack, smiling at him with a promise in the curve of his lips. 

“Guess I should catch up then.” He mumbles and downs it, lets Niall pass another shot from his own lips to Zayn’s mouth in a neat kiss. Zayn settles onto the lounger next to Liam and Niall sits on his lap, pert little arse lined up with Zayn’s growing erection, separated by a few layers of cotton. 

Harry hums, a low sound from his throat as he shifts under Louis, who lets himself roll with the movements. He snuggles up to Liam as close as he can, Zayn watching them with an eye to where Harry’s hands are. The pair of them have been known for sneaky handjobs while the rest of them are still hanging out with them. 

Judging by the state of sobriety and how Liam is shuffling close as can be, Zayn thinks that cheeky sort of thing will be more tolerated this night than others have been.  
When Louis and Harry both start sucking marks into Liam’s neck while Niall smirks, Zayn realizes he’s been had. “This what you meant, then, love?” he murmurs into the skin just under Niall’s ear lobe. 

Niall shifts to look at him from under his eyelashes. “And if it was?” he asks softly, completely unrepentant. Zayn rolls his eyes. This is leagues better than lime green stained skin, he has to admit. “Don’t know what I’m gonna do with you,” he sighs with a slight shake of his head. 

“I have a few suggestions.” Louis says, startling Zayn out of the little bubble he had going with Niall. Zayn looks over at him, to see Liam and Harry full on snogging. Well, good then. 

Zayn arches an eyebrow. “Oh?” he asks Louis, not quite sure where this is going. 

Louis smiles, teeth showing like a shark. “Yeah. While Niall went off to fetch you, turns out our Leemo is a dirty little slut. Tell them, Liam.” Louis’ smile softens as he looks from Zayn to Liam, who is no longer kissing Harry but is now beet red, flushed from his cheeks down his throat, brushing up from his vneck’s collar. 

Liam shudders under Louis and Harry but manages to look at Zayn and Niall. “I want to suck you both off while they fuck me.” He says, licking his lips, his expanded pupils making his eyes look almost completely black with lust. 

Zayn looks to Niall. “You up for that, love?” Zayn has to know. They’ve never talked about the lads together, in this way. Niall leans in to kiss him, nodding. “Yeah, I am.” Niall says, almost shy. He looks angelic, his blond tips framing his face, his cheeks slowly turning cherry red, like his kiss bitten lips.

They make their way to Harry and Louis’ bed, all primly made like a treat about to be unwrapped, pillows like frosting on top. Their clothes make a trail behind them, Zayn’s hands all over Niall’s pale slim body as they go, desperate now for touch.

Liam lays down on the bed, Zayn watching the flex and bunching of muscles with a new gaze.

Niall and Harry settle near him, Niall on his chest and Harry between his legs with a lube of slick spirited from thin air somehow. 

Zayn leans in Louis’ shoulder near the top of the bed to have a good view but not crowd them overmuch. “Been thinkin, mate” Louis rumbles, low in his ear. “Doesn’t feel right to be on our own like we were. It’s always been all of us, together. With Hazza, always felt like something was missing. It’s not just Liam, Zed.” Louis is saying and Zayn can’t think, feels so hot he might turn to ash right here.

Louis cups Zayn’s cheek, his fingers gentle on Zayn’s skin, rubbing his cheekbone with a thumb. “Yeah” Zayn breathes, closing his eyes, leans in for Louis to kiss him.  


Zayn opens his eyes as Louis slips his tongue into his mouth, slow and electric, and he catches Niall looking at them, licking his lips, cock stuffed into Liam’s mouth. “Tommo slippin you some tongue? He should jerk you off, m’bout to shoot down Liam’s throat.” Niall says conversationally while Harry thrusts his cock into Liam’s arse with a precision Zayn hadn’t known could happen with drunken sex. 

Liam keens from below Niall, his face somewhat blocked from view by the position of Niall’s thighs. 

Louis snakes a hand around Zayn’s already leaking cock, thumbing his slit immediately, making Zayn arch his back. He loses track of things after that, a bit, with Louis jerking him off like that. He catches little flashes of things – Niall throwing his head back, mouth open with a moan, the sweat along Harry’s chest dripping onto Liam, the slick way Liam’s cock is making his belly with precome. 

Soon enough he’s shooting off in Louis’ hand, wrung out. 

Niall is riding Liam’s cock now while Harry has several fingers plugged into Liam’s arse, laying his head against Liam’s thigh, pushing his fingers in and out. Louis slicks himself up with Zayn’s come and pushes Harry out of the way, not even waiting for Harry to move his hand completely away before he slams his cock right into Liam’s arse. 

Liam groans, arching into it, looking like a vision of beauty and want. 

Harry cuddles up to him, looking at the more active three. “Round two should be nice.” Harry says into his neck. “Plenty of time, from now on.” Zayn muses. He can feel Harry’s smile. “Yeah, it should. How it always meant to be, yeah?” Harry asks, soft.

Zayn takes Harry’s hand in his. “Yeah. All in.” He agrees, bringing Harry’s hand up to kiss the back of it.


End file.
